He Wouldn't
by qtips rescue me
Summary: Sheena is upset, and...alone. Zelos finds her,and punches,tears,confessions,an unlikely illness,a door and it's knob awaits him in his quest to comfort her...without hitting on her? (...Unlikely)


Sheena stood outside on the balcony, her lean frame resting upon the stone rail that kept the portion of the human race from falling unto the ground below. Absent-mindedly she brushed her bangs from her dark eyes, only to have them fall back into place again. Crossing her arms stubbornly, she refused to accept the slight chill the night air had to offer, focusing unto the bright stars above.  
I wouldn't have to be cold, she thought with a grim smirk, if it weren't for this party.  
Catching herself there, she sighed, shaking her head slightly. No, it was fair the world's heroes got to celebrate their victory, and the fact they were still alive. It just _had_ to be at Zelos' mansion.  
The girl apologized to any gods she may have crossed in the past to ensure her fate, for if hell existed, it came in the form of this _evil_ house.  
Of course, arguing with Lloyd had proven fruitless. Couldn't they see the fire and hear the scary music?  
Apparently not, she mused dryly, shifting her feet slightly.  
It wasn't the party that drove her up here. And the ability to still function like a normal person led her to believe that she wasn't in hell, so the house wasn't what scared her away. After all, she was still kind of in it.  
A chuckle escaped her throat, knowing Raine would challenge her theory.  
Speaking of Raine, the professor had Genis tagging at her heels, begging to try some liquor that Zelos was so fond of. He was so fond of it, in fact, he didn't hesitate to share the joy. He came over to everyone of them, making small talk and then moving to his next prey, the Chosen's goal was to primely make the females drunk. As for the guys...well, they didn't matter. Too much.  
Remembering what happened next both made Sheena hot with embarrassment and anger. Zelos had approached her, wondering why she wasn't partying like the others. Even Regal was smiling and was generally relaxed, entertaining Presea by proving to her unspoken challenge that he could hakisack a heavy, metal orb for 20 minutes.   
A shattered window later compelled Regal to wisely go into the kitchen.  
Back to Zelos, his tone had changed from his usual carefree one. Instead, it sounded concerned and a bit low, and God help her if it actually sounded nice to her ears. It had almost compelled her to tell him exactly what was on her mind, about how she thought it was unfair everyone survived with their best friends when Corrine was dead, and how empty and depressed she would feel when everyone would leave her to Mizuho and do whatever they pleased.  
Yeah, the walls around Sheena's heart had almost gone down. So much that tears began to sparkle in her eyes. But then...  
It was then Zelos' groupies showed up, bursting through the door in a cloud of cleavage, long hair, and giggles. Off he went, he did, wine bottle in hand.  
The last she saw of him was his back.  
So she was right in the respect that he ought to observe hers.  
And here she was, hating Zelos and those shallow-minded, shit-eating, good-for-nothing sluts and everything else at the moment. Sheena knew her friends would leave her eventually, forget about her gradually like a flame that slowly dies out. Leaving her to the quiet life of Mizuho, where she'd become old with no one else, and spend her days training younger ones that did not belong to her.   
I can't wait. She told the moon sarcastically, noting the dark clouds rolling in. That's right, it was supposed to rain tonight. Joy.  
But she was supposed to accept this responsibility with no pain. No sadness. She couldn't afford to feel. Not now-  
Wait...  
Twisting around, in one fluid motion she whipped out a knife and chucked it to the sound of footfalls that suddenly approached.  
It was only Zelos. He dodged it in a clumsy movement and looked at her wide eyed.  
She reached for another knife with a slight smirk.  
Whoa, whoa, settle down my cute banshee.  
Don't call me that! She snapped, throwing another knife. It stuck the wall, missing his head by inches. He turned and studied the weapon in the wall, reconigizing it from his kitchen, and then looked at her, eyebrow cocked.  
You know these are mine, don't you?  
Like I care you crazy bastard! Sheena roared, more angry than usual. Zelos swore he could see smoke drift out of those flaring nostrils.  
You know, talking to yourself isn't exactly the thing most sain people do.  
You...You were spying on me?! The nerve of that-  
Calm down, my-I mean- Sheena. He snickered nervously and approached her cautiously, much like a person does to a wild animal.  
Get away from me. Go back to you girlfriends and get drunk. While your at it, you can get laid. She told him sourly, not looking at him. Zelos joined her beside the rail, leaning his back against it and letting his arms hang lazily on it's edge.  
He always thought Sheena was cute when she was angry, but this wasn't. This was pure rage, not insults or anything. Yes, he supposed she was grieving, because during their journey, she hadn't the time to think of Corrine. Now she did. However, Zelos wouldn't let on he knew.  
Jealous, are we? There is enough of me to go around, don't worry.  
I'm not in the mood, Zelos. She growled, not looking at him. She was afraid of what might happen if she did. Like earlier.  
Oh? And there are times you are? Could you possibly have fallen-  
NO! I think you are a player with disgusting morals and you're a jerk! You're completely selfish and are the most shallow and materialistic person on this planet! I hate you Zelos, I hate you more than anyone else!!!  
An odd silence passed between them.  
She had turned to face him in her ranting. She just had to. What's worst, she shoved an index finger in his face like some nagging mother, and her face was flushed and it all looked so _stupid._  
You do? He replied softly, his expression unreadable. His pewter eyes flickered slightly, making her breath hitch in her throat. In one swift movement, he did something so disrespectful, so unpredictable, so Zelos-like. He embraced her, pressing her against his firm chest and letting his hands roam to the curve of her back.  
It took a second for everything to sink in before Sheena struggled enough to get her face away from his warm body.  
Let me go. She hissed, her eyes aflame, matching her cheeks. I swear, you've pushed it this time, Chosen. You're a dead man. A _dead man_.  
He replied simply, very aware of how risky this was. But, as usual, his confidence overrode his sense of judgment, and thus he stayed where he was.   
She spat, and began to punch at his chest. He didn't budge, his locks of shimmering crimson encouraging her to hurt him that much more; so she did.  
If it makes you feel better... He whispered, and she let out a cry of aggravation.  
Why...why aren't you moving...? Tears where rimming the edges of her eyes dangerously. Then she punched him square in the jaw, knocking him down to the ground in an unconscious heap. Z-Zelos...you idiot... Sheena barked weakly, her knees suddenly feeling weak. Something pushed itself up from inside her, and then she was on the ground, tears raining on the pavement that made up the floor.  
It's...it's n-not fair... She whimpered, her shoulders shuddering violently as she released a sob. Zelos opened his eyes after a few minutes, and brushed away some blood that had trickled from his mouth. He hadn't really been unconscious; he had figured she would let it all out if he wasn't awake. Of course, he had been right.  
He sat up, a wave of pity washing through him. She looked so helpless, lying on her side, sprawled out in a very... vulnerable state. He shook his head, ridding himself of the lecherous thoughts; he couldn't take advantage of her in this situation. Even if she never gave him the opportunity, or opened herself up to him...anyone, and even if she looked strangely gorgeous under the pale moonlight, he couldn't take advantage of her. He wouldn't.  
He wouldn't, Zelos repeated to himself. He would be a proud man tonight. Carefully, he grabbed her torso and gently sat her up, her eyes pink and sort of glazed over; he _wouldn't_. Smoothly, he collected her in his lap, ignoring her soft protests expressed as various whines. Eventually, his chin rested on her collar bone, her head titled back due to mental exhaustion.  
He wouldn't.  
He was holding her tightly, rocking her and whispering things along the lines of, it's all right, and you'll be so pissed off at me tomorrow. She laughed weakly at that one, and then murmured into his chest,  
I-I'm tired...  
When did she get there?  
His eyes went wide.  
He wouldn't.   
Don't...don't even think about it...you idiot. She commented, locking eyes with him. He grinned in response, hooking one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders; and with a grunt he was standing with Sheena draped across his arms. She moaned, and Zelos felt his heart skip a beat.  
Now why was that happening?  
Ignoring it, he made his way through the glass doors, feeling his legs tremble.  
He muttered. He didn't think she weighed _that _much. Maybe that rather large chest of hers-  
No. He scolded himself, making his way across the upstairs. _No_.  
Besides, where was she going to sleep? Looking down the hallway, he recognized several guest bedrooms. He could put her there. Walking quietly, he paused at the door. Why? Well, he was kind of wondering that himself. Somehow...this didn't feel right. He shifted the woman in his arms a little bit, still hesitant.  
The guest beds are kind of crappy anyway...my banshee will get mad at me if she wakes up with a back ache. He decided out loud. So he walked down to his bedroom, but then had a rather perplexing situation. The door knob. How could he turn the door knob?  
The Chosen weighed his options. He could:  
A.) Get one of his hunnies to open it. But then, they'd see him with another woman. They might get the wrong idea, especially if he's taking her into his bedroom.  
B.) Get one of his friends to do it. But...same as last reason. And he might get beat up by Lloyd or Regal, on the account that their probably drunk by now.  
C.) Put Sheena down and then pick her back up.

He liked that idea. Looking down, he immediately regretted it. He was staring straight at her exposed bosom, and her head was tilted forward, she looked so peaceful. And she was sleeping.  
He wouldn't.  
Okay, he thought, looking anywhere but down, quite nervously. Plan C is bad. He bit his tongue, trying to think of something else. A genius like him should be able to think of something, right?  
That's it! He smiled proudly. He could open the door nob with his teeth! It was flawless, and he wouldn't sacrifice any dignity to the others!  
Carefully, he bent over, and grasped the metal in his mouth.  
Oh god. It was Lloyd. His lavender eyes darted to the left, to find him standing there, eyebrow cocked.  
Zelos said, which was really,   
They sat there awkwardly, until Lloyd suddenly laughed. Oh, I see, Zelos!! my father told me about this...carry on. And he left, winking as he did so.  
What has that kid been taught? A bit disturbed, he turned his attention to the knob, which he closed his lips around and turned his head. Feeling the lock click, he happily let the piece of metal out of his mouth and stood proudly, kicking the door open, striding in and shutting it with his foot behind him.  
A large, queen sized bed with silky, rippling sheets welcomed him, and he was more than relieved when he laid Sheena down, feeling the trembling sensation leave his legs and arms. He sat down himself, feeling pretty noble. Grinning a bit, that noble feeling left as he looked over at Sheena, who groggily reached around with one tired hand for a pillow.  
Here, my beauty. He murmured, taking the covers from beneath her and setting them on over her, settling her head on a pillow.  
Don't...call me that... She whispered, but smiled as she said it. Zelos suddenly felt his stomach twist into knots and his heart beat faster, a very rare feeling that caused him to feel uncertain. Everything felt so...right, it creeped him out. The way she wrapped the sheets around her, and her hair contrasting with it's rich scarlet color. Her hair...  
Ever so carefully, he reached his hand to the back of her head and pulled her ponytail out, her locks of hair tumbling around her sleeping face. Out of all the woman he's seen, Sheena was the most beautiful...in that rugged, natural way. Sure, she was rough around the edges, but with a little romance and attention she probably became a different person...  
He wouldn't. He had promised himself that.  
She whimpered, her brow furrowing, staining her peaceful appearance. He felt sorry for her. He really did.  
But Sheena was a strong woman. She would get over this herself.  
That's right, he reminded himself, she wouldn't need him anymore. He wouldn't be her Chosen she was stuck with anymore. She wouldn't want anything to do with him.  
Smiling sadly, he chuckled. He'd miss her.  
A lot.  
Too bad he was just a pervert, and selfish, and-  
Sheena murmured in her slumber, making a rush of adrenaline soar through his chest. Was she...was she dreaming about him? She frowned, rolling unto her side. Luckily, she rolled unto Zelos' side, so he could see her face quite clearly.  
He whispered, feeling kind of stupid, but anxious at the same time.  
She sniffed, and a fresh tear rolled down her cheek. He winced, like he could feel her sorrow.  
I'm...I'm not... He tried, very softly. He cupped her face in his palm, using his thumb to wipe away the tear. I wouldn't leave you.  
You lie. She barked, and choked a bit.  
I'm not going to leave.  
No answer.  
Sighing, he suddenly realized what position he was in. He withdrew his hand as if he were burned. He promised himself he wouldn't. And he was talking to Sheena while she slept? He'd reached a new time low.  
He heard Genis call. We're going to leave soon! It's past one!!  
Zelos stepped out of the room, calling in a sing song voice, 

Zelos winced, looking at his chest through his dresser mirror. Bruises decorated themselves across his upper half, swollen in a blueish color.  
It wasn't anything bad, he still had his pants on, he reassured himself. He was just looking at his wounds to make sure it was nothing serious.  
She's so cruel, injuring a godly being such as myself. He whined playfully, exhausted from being so serious. Glancing back over at his bed, he mused dryly, bruises are the least of my problems. I'm a dead man in the morning.  
It was when he turned and reached for the bandages that Sheena sat up, looking around her in bewilderment.  
She asked sternly, trying not to make her confusion to apparent. Her chocolate eyes were wide as he met them, trying to remain as calm as possible.  
Zelos smirked; he used to have such a hard time reading her. But now, it seemed he could see right through her.  
You fell asleep, so I took you here-  
You pervert! She screamed, and he responded quickly,  
I didn't. I didn't do anything.  
You better've not. She glared, looking down. Yes, she still had her clothes on. She looked back up, the man's eyes still lingered on her. She snapped, and he grinned.  
As if it were the most normal thing in the world, he applied the bandages as Sheena recalled what happened; but her memory was kind of fuzzy.  
I'm leaving. She stated bluntly, realizing how bad this must look. She would reflect on this later. As she slipped out of bed, she almost regretted it as the silk slid off her like water. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. She was almost at the door when Zelos blocked her path, arms crossed with this smug look on his face. That face pissed her off.   
You're not leaving. He took a step toward her, and she grinded her teeth.  
  
You're. Not. Leaving. He repeated, as if to a child.  
Yeah, I am. Move it!  
You don't want to leave. She didn't like the way his eyes bore holes into her skull. Or that she was caught of guard. Or that he was partially correct. It's okay, Sheena. Her name rolled off his tongue gracefully as he stepped closer. She stood her ground, her eyes wide as he kept his maddening gaze upon them. She was trembling, and her heart was racing.  
Get a grip. She muttered to herself, clenching her fists. She didn't like Zelos. She just had to put up with him. Zelos continued, his face shadowed by the dim lamp that was lit in the corner. It was so warm in here...  
We can leave them behind.  
She shook her head, trying to put up a front. What the hell are you pullin'? Move it, now!  
Our responsibilities...our friends...our enemies...we can, Sheena.  
S-Shut up. She took a step backward, due to Zelos was only inches from her. He was so calm...of course he was! Anger flooded throughout her system. You do this to all the women you meet...you tell them all this, don't you?! Not that, you know, I care. Just...just let me leave!  
The silence that hung between them was louder than any yells Sheena could've created.  
Will you just let me say something, before you go? He asked, looking sincere enough for Zelos.  
Fine. Make it quick. She crossed her arms stubbornly, trying to will away the thoughts of how good-looking Zelos looked in dim light with his shirt off.  
The Chosen walked over and sat on the foot of the bed, preparing himself for a confession he had never told anyone. Sheena snagged his serious eyes and her features softened; perhaps he was being serious for once. Rolling her eyes, she sat down a foot away from him.  
I know I'm the most godly being in this city-  
She snarled, and he took the hint.  
I'm getting to it, don't worry. Now...besides me being the hottest man around, I am also the Chosen. Such attention was to be expected, but I suppose the greater half of it was of the hunnie population. I could've pushed them away...but I guess one part of me was curious as what it was like to...love someone. You know my families problem with me... He snickered, but it had a hollow ring to it. But, as I soon found out, you don't need love to get-  
Point, please. Sheena interrupted rather loudly, for some reason loathing the sudden pictures she had in her mind. She didn't care what he did...She didn't.  
Yeah, well, anyway, I...I had this empty feeling in me, and I thought I could fill it. With all of this. He made an abstract wave of his hand. I just keep consuming, but I don't get anything from it. So...I keep searching for something...someone to fill that gap.  
He had broken his eye contact and was staring into the floor, a sad smile tugging at his lips. He never frowned. Why was that...?  
Sheena asked hoarsely, trying to make it sound like this was a waste of her time. She was failing horribly.  
And what? Another empty laugh. That's the reason I'm with all of those women. Of course, I enjoy it, but it doesn't fill that emptiness. He paused, and then sent her a bemused look. Why aren't you leaving? Am I that sexy enough to look at?  
Oh, um...yea-no-I mean. She was choking on her own tongue, getting all flustered. What the hell was wrong with her?   
They stared at each other, both a bit surprised at the other.  
She'll need an invitation, or else she's just going to sit here and get pissed, he thought wryly.  
Would you like to spend the night? There's plenty of guest rooms, but your more than welcome to sleep here. He grinned suggestively.   
W-What's that supposed to-  
It _is_ three in the morning.  
It's that late? She chuckled, almost shyly. And you're not drunk?  
My violent banshee, I am never drunk. He answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Her eye lids lowered.  
Quit calling me that.  
You did drink a little before you... ran upstairs, right?  
...I don't remember. She did, she had just chosen to forget it when she ran. Selective memory worked wonders. Another silence.   
So...do you forgive me?  
  
Earlier...you were... He chose his words carefully, as if walking on eggshells. One wrong word would scare her away. Upset by all those women.  
I wasn't upset, don't flatter yourself.  
...It's okay to admit it. Continue denying your attraction to me, then.  
The only thing she caught was _it's okay to admit it.'_  
It's okay to be sad, you know. It's all right if you show what your feeling. He didn't dare edge closer, considering Sheena was kind of looking at him with her jaw slightly agape.  
Then she got up stiffly and left, leaving the door ajar. Normally, when a girl slipped through his smooth fingers, Zelos let them go. But for some reason, he found himself following her, jogging down the hallway and to the stairs, which he took two at a time.  
He called, his words echoing and bouncing off his high ceiling.   
Just...stay away. She warned him, standing beside the couch. She looked exhausted. Zelos sighed; he shouldn't have said those things to her. He was only confusing her tired and grief-clogged mind more.  
I'm sick. I'm very sick, Zelos. She continued. I'm not feeling well at all. My stomach twists and my I feel very hot like I have a fever when I'm near you. It's your clothes...the damn pink you wear, or something. She shook her head, noting again he had no shirt on. I don't want to feel to anxious anymore...I want to leave.  
Zelos suddenly couldn't control what he held in for so long. He promised he wouldn't do anything to sway her judgment, or hit on her. No, he promised he would put her well-being above himself. But right here, right now, she was telling him exactly what he had secretly longed to hear. If indirectly, she was telling him that she atleast had a crush on him.  
He wouldn't...  
But he...  
I know what can make you feel better. He told her in a sly voice, walking toward her without hesitation. He felt strangely satisfied as she shook with fear, taking timid steps backward until he found her against the wall, looking helpless.  
Except this time she was wide awake.  
What...what are you doing? Her eyes looked so lush. And look at that, she hadn't even noticed her shiny hair was down.  
I'm curing your sickness. He whispered, pinning her to the wall. He drew closer, closer...  
She yelled, and punched him cleanly in the stomach before retreating, her foot steps thudding heavily on the staircase. She didn't care, she had to run. She had to run. Why'd he have to do this to her?  
Sheena saw a familiar looking door and pushed herself through it, slamming it behind her. Her breaths came in heavy rasps, and she let her body slide against the cool wood until she hit the floor.  
He had acted completely out of character, she decided, and he was...what was he doing, anyway? It was almost as if...  
He wouldn't do that... She declared to herself, I don't even-  
Wouldn't do what? She heard his voice from the other side of the door, slightly pained.  
Go away!  
You know, I'd just about had it, Sheena... His voice was calm, but angry as well. No, it was cold, but that was a sure sign he was angry. I thought you were an honest person...I thought you were brave, you know? But you're just running...  
  
Well, continue denying it, then. His tone returned, as if he shrugged the previous off like a heavy jacket. You _are_ in my bedroom.  
Sheena ran a hand through her hair, pulling it back up absent-mindedly. Too much was on her mind to think of how it came down. Why was he doing this to her...?  
She didn't even like him.  
He didn't like her.  
She was the Chief of Mizuho.  
He was the Chosen of Tethe'alla.  
Even if she slightly enjoyed his company, they would never wind up together.  
He must've known that.  
What are you doing...? She muttered, holding her face in her hands.  
Me? I already told you-  
It was rhetorical.  
Zellos sighed from his end, his back up against the door in a similar position Sheena was in.  
She didn't even like him.  
He was only attracted to her.  
He was the Chosen of Tethe'alla.  
She was the Chief of Mizuho.  
Even if he loved her, he could never settle down.  
She must've known that.  
That's why your denying it, my violent banshee! Zelos declared, as if a light bulb had suddenly clicked in his head.  
What are you going on about? And quit calling me that-  
That's it! Sheena, I had no idea! I see it now!  
You're hopeless. But he _had_ used her name...  
You think I'll _leave _you after I say I love you! So the result would just be pain! But-  
Stop complementing yourself, this is more than just you. She snorted softly. You don't love me anyway, Zelos. A rather long pause that ensued made her nervous. Maybe he went away. Good. He wouldn't-  
I don't? He blurted, and immediately regretted it. He bit his lip hard and muttered some inaudible curse words.  
Not good. Was Sheena's only thought, feeling a tightening feeling in her stomach. Why...? Why was he saying these things? Didn't he know that she would leave, for a long time to Mizuho? That he would torture her with pain of missing him because he had said those two words? She would feel so sick when she returned home, and so distracted she would be a bad chief. While he forgot about her and had a happy life with his groupies, she'd still...  
You're so selfish, Zelos! She cried, stood up, and flung open the door. Wisely, moments before, Zelos stood up and back, expecting something like this to happen.  
Zelos looked her over. Her eyes tried to fight back the tears that were building, and her face was flushed. She was angry. And her shoulders were shuddering.  
It seemed that any move that would be made would be in slow-motion, the air was so thick with tension.  
Don't you realize what you're doing?! Don't you get it?! She yelled, keeping her arms stiffly at her sides.  
He said in that voice again, the voice that sent chills down her spine. He closed the distance between them. Inches, he was from her. I'm giving you what you need. Like water he flowed into her arms, enclosing her in his warmth and holding her tightly. She didn't fight this time, only letting something other than his heartbeat flood throughout her.  
Relief.  
It's all right. He said, his warm breath tickling her ear. Some are meant to go. Corrine wanted you to love life, she'd want to see you happy, not sad about her months after she's passed. But I...I plan on staying with you.  
She heard the door shut quietly. She felt tears that she hadn't remembered crying on her cheeks. She looked up and found Zelos gazing at her with eyes that did not lie.  
It would never-  
He grinned. It'll work. Like some other things... He glanced past her, and she noted the bed was what he was looking at.  
Not...now. I'm tired. She offered, a blush stinging her cheeks. He nodded, looking somewhat happy despite the fact he was turned down. But his eyes still looked anxious as they stood there, their breathes mingling together in heat and moisture.  
It was so hard to resist, and he felt himself slipping out of control.  
He wouldn't...She dared, a slight tugging at the corner of her mouth apparent. He wouldn't...  
He suddenly lurched foreword and captured her lips within his, kissing her harshly, bringing all of his passion and anxiousness with his tongue that glided across her own.  
Ashamed, he pulled away as quickly as he had come, noticing her lips bruised with his sudden outburst. He let her go, drifting off almost shyly. He had hurt her, because of his perverted lust. He really was as selfish as she claimed-  
She softly said, her callused but warm hand touching his forearm carefully. He looked back at her, thinking it was cute how red her face was. How easy her shirt could slide off her shoulders...  
But he wasn't. He had finally tasted her, and it left him wanting more.  
Sheena said, sternly this time. She brought her right hand up to his face and held his chin, before exploring the back of his neck, where she found the knot of that silly headband he wore. He was frozen, and she was grateful. Not one of them breathed as that headband hit the floor, and Zelos' mane came loose in a red wave and surrounded his face, tumbling over his chest like a river.  
Slowly, carefully, and somewhat awkwardly Sheena leaned in toward him, tilting her head to the side and hesitated, their lips so close they breathed into the others mouth. He didn't move, feeling paralyzed. Before she lost her nerve, Sheena coaxed his head foreword and their lips a met a second, but much gentler, time. His kiss was like velvet water, soft and enveloping as he drank her. She didn't have time to feel his hand slither up her back and to her neck, where he pressed her mouth harder to his, making the lip lock that much more passionate.  
The moan Sheena ripped from her throat encouraged him to go further.  
With such experience Zelos didn't open his eyes as he guided her toward the bed, breaking their kiss to murmur things Sheena couldn't hear over her beating heart, or the stumbling of her feet. She was trembling in either nervousness or fear, and Zelos kissed her forehead and before she knew it she was on her back in a sea of covers, Zelos stradeling her waist. Their bodies fit perfectly together as he kissed her neck and moved to her chest, nipping and licking playfully as he went. Soon, however, he was drawn back to her hungry mouth, his hands almost pulling her hair with the desire and lust he felt.  
There was so much heat between them, it was almost feverish. It was so hot, Zelos thought it was a good idea to cool off by taking off one's clothing. But Sheena reluctantly stopped him, panting as she did so.  
Not...not tonight. He moved to kiss her neck, but she slapped his face away lazily. I said no, you...pervert.  
You win. He gave up, and rolled unto his side, giving Sheena a weight lift. Even he was gasping for some extra air, and he had much experience. He was driven, by something other than pervertedness. Zelos redirected her head to his chest, almost sweaty. If they had gone further...  
But Zelos stopped himself. He felt satisfied. Whole.  
He wouldn't. Not tonight.  
For awhile they just lay there, in the dim light, listening to the other breathe.  
I think I love you...Sheena. He whispered into her hair, which had tangled with his own. She grinned, and let out a small snicker before she let sleep take her into a restful slumber.  
Don't call me that.  
He wouldn't. 

A/N: Whew! This was one helluva chapter to write, I'll tell you that much. I tried to keep them as in-character as I could, and hope you enjoyed reading it. So much that you'll leave me a reveiw...? Please...? Anyway, I'm doing this story in three parts. If I can...Anyway, thank you SO much for reading, I really appreciate it, and I'm forever grateful if you could motivate me by writing a reveiw.


End file.
